


Apocalyptic Moore

by spangelbanger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spangelbanger/pseuds/spangelbanger
Summary: The world has gone to hell, ripped apart by a war between Angels and Demons. Humanity is caught in the middle and ripped to shreds. In the wastelands that was America a college drop out is part of a roaming band of survivors that try to patch wounds where they can and escort survivors to the safety of Bobby Singer's encampment.For the first time Jessica Moore finds something in the camp that she'd long since given up on; Hope that their would can be saved.She'll do whatever she has to, to save her world. Even if it costs her life.





	1. Chapter 1

The world had gone to hell in a hurry. Jessica Moore had been almost half way through college when everything she'd thought she'd known about the world blew up around her.

Angels and Demons roamed the earth.

A little thing like a medical license had become a pointless piece of paper. The straggling remains of humanity didn't care if you had a license if they were bleeding out in some forgotten battle field in a war they couldn't hope to win. All they cared about was that you knew how to save their lives.

Jess had finished her studies the hard way.

Hands on in the middle of an Apocalypse. There were surgeries she never would have had to preform that she learned on a frigid December morning when she found a party of travelers who were seeking a safe haven and had found a band of looters instead.

The worst part for her wasn't the monsters that had crawled out of the woodwork it was the people that viewed the world ending as a chance to carve out a corner in the blood of anyone that got in their way. She had more than a few close calls over the years. Stumbling upon the remnants of people she couldn't have saved even if she could work miracles.

The world of her childhood was a distant memory.

It had been so long it seemed like a half forgotten dream. She traveled constantly. There weren't enough doctors to go around. So she followed where the battles raged, and learned to read the signs that there were monsters near by. She'd found a tech wiz, a red head named Charlie that could work magic with a computer. Together they'd cobbled a make shift detector for the kind of energy spikes supernatural beings put out. They found most of what they needed in a gutted Radio Shack.

They had a couple guys for protection. They called themselves hunters, Charlie and Jess called them security. They traveled together. Saving people where they could. Hunting the beasts that preyed on the weak. It was almost like having a family again. When war broke out the first place she'd gone had been back to the place she'd grown up.

There was nothing left of it.

It was a blackened hole. Rubble filled cracked streets. More people had died there than she could count. She didn't find her parents among the casualties. For some that would have been a reason to hope. Jess who had seen the madness pouring for the sky, and clawing it's ways from the depths of hell, knew sometimes Death would have been a better option.

It was possible they were taken. It didn't matter if it was by heaven's army or hell's they wouldn't survive.

She had grown hard over the years, death and destruction had sucked every bit of the carefree girl she'd been out of her. Sometimes she woke up and for a second she forgot where she was. She remembered college, having friends, the most difficult choice she had to make was whether she wanted to go out drinking on Friday night or stay home and study. Sometimes she felt that girl stir in her, and it ripped open a wound she knew would never heal.

The world had died around her.

Sometimes she wished she could have died with it. Instead she lived. A stranger to herself, traveling in the wake of destruction helping where she could and moving on where there was no help to be given.

She was traveling with a small band of survivors making her way for Singer's Salvage yard. At one time it'd been exactly what it sounded like, a junk yard full of cars, now it was a base camp. It was one of the few places that had been warded against almost everything the man knew about. He'd been a hunter long before the war.

She'd met him a couple times, a gruff man with a heart of gold. He complimented her handiwork when a few of her “patients” had told him about her saving their lives. She liked him, he was a good man. The world was decidedly short on good men.

She was looking forward to dropping off their latest band of refugees and taking a few days to rest and resupply.

It was getting harder in some ways. There weren't' any convenience stores left that hadn't already been picked clean. In some ways though, ti was getting easier. She'd learned to hunt, and in some of the more remote corners of the country it was like the war hadn't really happened. There were dense areas of forest where people had already been few and far between. The wildlife had flourished. Occasionally they found a deer or a herd of Cattle long since abandoned. But she'd learned that while small and a little more gamy, it was easy to find a few squirrel or rabbit for roast. They learned through necessity to take their meat without seasoning. Salt had become a precious commodity. It was reserved solely for the job.

This was the way of life now.

She hated it. Yet in some ways, she couldn't imagine being anything other than what she was. She couldn't imagine going back in time to the point she believed humanity was the top of the food chain, but she longed painfully for the naivety that she'd taken for granted at the time.

 

They rolled through the camp where Singer was suppose to be just before the sun came up. The sky was lit up in pinks and oranges. It was a cool morning, but by noon she knew they'd be suffocating. It was getting close to summer.

The camp was alive with activity.

One of her hunters grabbed a scrawny man by the arm and asked him where they could find Bobby.

She saw him point toward the center of camp. There was a camp fire burning. And a table was lit up with lanterns.

“Wait here,” she said, “we'll talk to the man in charge, then get you settled in.”

The leader of the group had been a father. He was still mourning the loss of his wife and their son, but he took to the role with a gruff edge. He was going to be okay, he was the kind of man that adapted quickly to the life.

Singer would have another ally in him.

She tried not to think of how her survivors fared once she ferried them to safety. If it could be called that. She couldn't help it. It was her nature. Once she saved them she felt responsible for them.

Bobby looked up at their approach. There was a faint smile flicker across his face. “I'll be with you folks in a minute.” He said turning back to the map they had rolled out on the table. It was held down by rocks as paperweights.

She moved to the back and listened. It was impossible, they were discussing attacking the angel's directly. The more she listened the more uneasy she became.

When they were finished he broke away from the crowd, “Ms. Moore, how's the roads.”

“bumpy,” she said smiling, “We've got a small party with us, they can use you're help.”

“You caught us at a bit of a bad time,” he said looking over his shoulder.

“I heard that, I didn't take you for being suicidal.”

“We've got a weapon,” he said, and moved between her and the group behind them, “look over my shoulder. You see that kid?”

“The blond teenager?” She asked.

“He's a nephilium,”

“Bobby, no!” She couldn't keep the shock from her face, “what's he doing here?”

“That's pretty well my reaction to, but I saw that kid take three angel's out of the air with one hand.” he said, “if we can catch them by surprise we can turn the tide.”

“How many people are going to die?” she asked.

“We're in a war Jess, you know I wouldn't risk it if I didn't think we actually have a chance,” he smiled, and she could see he was exhausted, “for the first time, we have a chance of winning. I never thought I'd see the day. “

“Where'd he come from?” She asked, “If he's just been hiding out all this time, why did he choose to help now and not sooner, before we lost so many people.”

“Well that's the tricky bit. Jess, he's not from our world.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he came through a rip in reality, with that woman there next to him, Her name is Mary Winchester, in our world Mary died fighting the good fight. In her world, her boys stopped this war from ever happening.”

“Why the hell didn't they do the same in ours?” She asked feeling anger at nameless men that could have saved everyone.

“Because they weren't born in our world,” he said shrugging like that was no big deal, “there was a choice that was made, in one world these boys stopped the world from ending, in the other, he gestured around, “don't ever let them say one person can't make a difference.”

Jess introduced her group to Bobby, he shook hands and lead them to where they could get some breakfast. Jess found herself standing alone in the middle of the camp.

She felt like there was something missing. It was a lonely life she'd ended up living. She remembered days when she'd dreamed about having a family, working a nice safe nine to five in a clinic helping people in small ways, with colds and daily maladies. It was the life that she could have had, if one choice had been made differently.

That idea didn't sit well with her. She was one choice away from the life of her dreams.

 

There was a commotion on the edge of camp. A jagged line of light opened up in front of her. She raised her crossbow and pointed it at the center of the light. She saw silhouettes stepping through it. Her heart thundered in her chest. They were too late, their reckless plan to attack the angel's had gotten back to them.

“Bobby!” She screamed. She heard the commotion behind her, the alarm had been sounded and everyone was rushing to their weapons, the ones that didn't have them in reach.

The figures became clear, two men, both were over six foot tall and they were wearing blue-jeans that weren't faded and ripped. They held angel blades in their hands, but they weren't wearing the military fatigues the angel's seemed to be fond of.

She felt her hand quiver. The arrow loosed almost of it's own accord. She heard the surprised grunt of pain and the larger on seemed to fold in around himself. Her brain struggled to make sense of what was happening. There was a scream of anger and rage from the other one and he moved defensively between her and his companion.

“Sam? Dean?” Someone screamed from behind her moving past Jess like she wasn't there. There was shock on their faces. Jess saw the arrow had struck him in the arm. Not a kill shot, but the red feathered tip end of her arrow was sticking straight from the muscle of his bicept. The razor tipped blade must have been buried in the bone of his arm.

The arrow was jerked out with an almost snarl. He sounded human. She thought it wasn't possible. He was staring at her in shock that seemed nothing to do with being shot by her. It was a look she couldn't remember anyone ever having on their faces. It was almost like awe.

He whispered her name. The word hung between them. The rest of the camp seemed far away. Jess was drowning in the intensity of his gaze.

His companion, looked ready to kill her, but didn't make a move on her despite the blade poised in his hand. “you okay?” he asked.

The one she shot didn't answer. He didn't seem like he could remember how to. His mouth was half open in wonder. His seemed to have forgotten that she was there, his attention focused entirely on the blond woman that had been at Bobby's war table and pushed her way to them. The nephilium followed her his hand lite brightly over the arrow wound.

The nephilium had healed it. She didn't have to examine it to know it. It was clear from the way the pain dissolved from his face. Leaving only that shocked awe behind.

He took a step toward her. She instinctively took a step back.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

A table set up in the middle of camp served as a war room. Bobby had a hand drawn map laid out in front of him.

“This is where we think they're holed up,” He gestured to a section of the map, “It use to be an old church back when this place wasn't over run with those wings son's of bitches.”

“What's there now?” The one called Dean asked.

“It's still a church,” Mary said, looking at her boys “but more like the Spanish Inquisition than Sunday school.”

Sam and Dean shifted awkwardly, the look on their faces wasn't surprised the way she would have expected. It was regret.

“I'm fine,” Mary reassured them and looked at the nephilium, “Jack got me out.”

If it was possible the abomination blushed. Sam clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave him a proud, fatherly smile.

She fought the urge to remind him the kid was powerful enough to take down angel's with a look. It was only a matter of time until he turned on them.

“We need to take out Michael. Once he's gone the rest will be without a leader and we can get an advantage we need to turn the tide of this war.” Bobby said, “that's where the kid comes in, we'll keep them occupied when Micheal shows his face, Jack can hit him with everything he has.”

“What if that fails?” Jess asked. “This is suicide.”

“It's the first time since this hell started we have a chance of winning.”

“We're going to lose more people,” Jess said, “We don't have the supplies to handle the wounded we've already got.”

“What wounded?” Jack asked looking directly at her, “I can heal people I've done it before.”

She knew he healed the arrow wound in Sam's arm.

“You should conserve your strength we need you in top shape,” Bobby said, “afterwards, you can tend to the wounded if you're able.”

“Yes,” Jack smiled happily, like he was told he was going to be given a new puppy to play with, “I will do that.”

“Jessica, I know you don't like this, but I need you close when the time comes. We're going to have more wounded that will need you.”

“Wait,” Sam said, “you want to take the only doctor your camp has into the middle of a battle? What if she get's hurt?”

“I can handle myself.” Jess said gesturing at his arm.

“Yeah, lucky for us you can't aim.” Dean muttered, but he smiled at his brother.

“I'm serious, I don't want you in the middle of this fight.”

“Really?” She asked, “You don't seem to have a problem with your mom being there.”

“That's different,” he looked to Mary, then back at her, a chill went down her spine at the sheer anger on his face, “Mom's a hunter. You're a med school drop out.”

“I didn't drop out asshole. When the entire college administration is dead, there really isn't anyone to sign the fucking piece of paper. Besides, I save lives, how many have you saved?”

She kind of had the urge to shoot him again.

Dean looked at Bobby, “Hey bobby, how many people have died in this war?”

“Hard to tell, I estimate about 5 Billion, but that's just a guess. Could be more, could be less.”

“There, that's how many lives we've saved at least 3 times by now so, 15Billion lives, how many have you saved? A few hundred? Maybe a thousand? You want to try that argument again when your number's higher princess.”

“Fuck you,” She spit.

“Sorry sweetheart, Sam's your man, not me.”

“Hey!” Bobby growled, “I don't know what the hell is going on with you three, but you need to stop. This isn't the time.”

“Sorry Bobby,” they mumbled in unison.

Jessica rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe they were the ones that stopped this from happening in their world. They were so...something. The words ticked off in her head without her permission, frustrating, annoying, idiotically good looking?

Bobby looked at Jess and smiled, “we'll set you up just outside the area, close enough to get the wounded back to you.” He looked at Sam and waited for him to look up, “I promise you Son, I'll keep her out of the line of fire.”

“Thank you,” Sam said sheepishly and looked down at the ground.

That part settled they turned back to the actual topic at hand.

Bobby was pretty good at strategy. Dean looked at the map, “What's up here?”

“Cliffs mostly.”

“Anyway up there?”

“Not unless you want to be an early grave.” The whole area is wide open. It use to be a forest, now it's like, dusty powder. Nothing for cover. They leveled the entire forest so they could see us coming.

“We do patrols out that way from time to time. Try to avoid the wings, so the terrain is bare, but it's also rough, if we time it right we can get close before they know we're there. Then all hell breaks loose.” Bobby pointed at an area on the map, “this is the line we don't cross, it's where they're sentinels are standing.”

“They have a posted guard? That's just overkill.” Dean said.

“It's strategy,” Bobby said, “We'll try to take them out before they can raise the alarm then go from there.”

The talk dragged on. Jess was already making a list in her mind of who she'd want helping her with the wounded. It was like picking which of your friends you wanted to die.

When they had finalized their battle plan the group dispersed. They all had jobs to do.

“Jess, take Sam with you.”

“Are you fucking with me right now?” She asked.

“Do I look like I'm fucking with you? He can help, and apparently he cares more about your safety than you do. Despite you shooting him. So throw the boy a bone and let him do the heavy lifting.”

The camp was gearing up for it's battle against the odds. They were discussing timing and strategy, but all Jessica could see when she looked around the camp was people that were going to die. People she wouldn't be able to save. She would stay as close to the final show down as she could get. So she'd be there to attend the dying and wounded.

She was preparing for the worst, every medical supply they had left was gathered and she was taking inventory. “So, you're the camp doctor?” He asked.

“More or less,” she said, “I never finished school. But turns out, when someone's bleeding to death, they don't care how you learned to save them, just that you do.”

There was a note of bitterness in her voice she couldn't take out. “You know what the difference in my world and yours is?” She asked turning toward him about to unleash on him.

He shook his head and his hair fell in his face in a way that would have been cute if she had time to notice something like that.

“Well I do.” She said, “the difference is you and your brother.” She gestured back the direction that Bobby and Mary were conferring with Dean. “In our world, you were never born. This is what a world without you looks like. Ain't it neat?”

She sat down her clip board, “so in your world, I might have had my degree, I might have never known what kind of horrors exist in the shadows. I might have even had a family someday. But in mine this is what I have.”

“In my world you died because of me,” Sam said quietly.

Some little piece clicked into place deep inside her, the shock, the sadness in his eyes, the way no matter where she went since he arrived she could feel him looking for her.

“I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault, shit happens,” she said not sure what words to offer for comfort.

He gave her a sad smile she couldn't discern but didn't explain it farther.

“What ever you think you're protecting by not telling me is just wasting time.” She gestured around her in frustration, “do you see this place? Do people live like this in your world? Are we cowering from things no one believed in twenty years ago?”

“Mostly people are living their lives, a few know what the world is really like, most don't. You didn't,” he said.

“At one time I didn't have a clue,” she said, “just because I didn't know about it didn't mean it wasn't there. Then one day the sky rained fire, and angel's and demons started killing people. My friends, my family, people that I saw and never bothered to find out their names, they were wiped out in a war. Only we weren't part of it, we were just the collateral in the cross fire. These people, have been through hell. In your world are they safe?”

He searched for an answer, “we do what we can to keep them safe.”

“Then it's worth it,” she said, “if my life was part of the price to save the world, I'd pay it. If I could lay down my life right now and put an end to this war, I'd do it.”

 


End file.
